The Hypersexual Lesbian Club
by President Rias Gremory
Summary: In an alternate universe, Horsea Academy is an all girls' school. However. Mai's club is different and special from other regular clubs. Her club is full of hardcore perverted lesbians and what might happen if our beloved Reina joins the club? Warning: Explicit Yuri Content and Hot Lesbian Sex. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** I had adjusted the age of the Musaigen characters in this fanfiction. Kurumi will be a 16 years old girl.

 **Warning:** Explicit Yuri Content

 **One shot:** The Hypersexual Lesbian Club

 **Part 1**

"You must be Reina Izumi " Mai's voice was heard from inside of "Neural Errors Correction Room" room door. She stretched her hand toward Reina so she could shake hand with her…"My name is Mai Kawakami and I'm a third year student.".

"Wow, Onee-sama..you are pretty!", the sixteen years old Reina claimed as she looking at the blonde-haired girl; who had a side ponytailed and purple-eyes and was around seventeen years. She was surprised at how beautiful Mai was.

"Thanks for your compliment….but why do you bother to call me Onee-sama?" Mai was puzzled.

"Er? Sorry, when I was in Junior High which is an all-girls school…I used to call my upperclassmen Onee-sama. Please, forgive me for my rudeness!" Reina bowed her lower body as she apologized to her upperclassman.

"That's all right! You can call me Onee-sama if you want to." Mai gave a Reina a gentle smile…and continued her speech "I'm looking forward to work with you starting from today onward."

"I'm now in the part of your team. I believe your team name is "Phantom Hunting Club", am I right?

"Yeah, our team name as known as "Team E" as well. Since this is your first day at our school and just transferred in as a second year student, let's me gave you a brief information about our school. Our school " **Horsea Academy** " which is a all-girls' school and gathered all the female ability wielders here in order to seal or taken down the Phantom who are causing troubles to our world. The room that you are in now is known as"Neural Error Corrections Room". Our Professor's name is Arisu Himeno and she is also the member of Alayashiki research staff."

"Oh, I see! That's strange, are we the only members..just you and me?" Reina looked around and did not see anyone else besides her and Mai.

"Nah, there are still two more left. They are both in the washroom and will be back in any minute."

Just then the door was flung opened and two girls entered the room. Mai looked away from Reina and looked at the two girls who were in front of the door and walked up to them…"Introduce yourself, girls!"

A teenage girl; who was 16 years old had walked in front of Reina Izumi. Her hair was straight and mid-length purple-haired that reached down to her shoulders, which was tied into twin-tailed with pink ribbons on each side. She also had light-brown eyes "My name is Kurumi Kumamakura ."

"My name is Koito Minase", a cool beauty with a short, wavy, dark red haired which reached to her chin-length and had red eyes had said. She wore a starry hair-clip and wore headphone around her neck…"I'm a second year student!", She was sixteen years old.

"It is nice to meet you, girls! My name is Reina Izumi." Reina exclaimed as she introduced herself.

" _This Reina girl is so cute. Maybe we should turn her into a lesbian girl and know what her body taste like._ " Mai, Koito and Kurumi ruminated evilly and thought of something very lewdly. Reina did not know a dark secret about the team she just joined.

~After school ~

Mai, Koito and Kurumi entered the girls' changing room and locked the door. There was no one else in the room except them and one mysterious figure. The figure was sitting on the bench crossing her arms and looking at the girls with a perverted look "Girls….., I heard a new member had joined your club and her name is Reina Izumi. I used my magic mirror to see what Reina Izumi looked like fifteen minutes ago. She seems so pretty and cute."

"Exactly…we want to fuck her so badly. You are our beloved Witch Onee-sama!" Mai, Kurumi and Koito licked their lips in lust.

The figure that the girls were looking at was a Witch-Phantom. The Witch was a young woman and was around twenty years old. She was wearing a normal witch clothes, a witch hat and had her hair tied into round ponytail and her straight pink-haired was dyed blue at the tip. She had blue-eyes and also wearing golden earrings and two necklaces, and had a tattoo-like mark on her left shoulder. ( **Note:** She was the Witch Phantom from episode 10)

Three years ago, Mai, Koito and Kurumi lost their parents; who died in some terrible accident when they were little and stayed at the Orphan Center. That was when the seventeen years old Witch and the Witch's mom came and disguised themselves as a human. They both tricked the staffs at the Orphan Center by acting like a kindred-hearted person and said that they will adopt them and raise them to be good and pureed persons with cares, so they could get the three girls out of there. The staffs got fooled by their softness and let them took them to their home.

However, the Witch's and her mother's true colors were that they were hardcore horny perverted lesbian girls who obsessed with yuri (girl on girl). They despised males, futanari girls and muscular girls. They strongly preferred pretty girls or women. They drew yuri hentai pictures, wrote some erotic lesbian porn stories and watched lesbian porn only. They taught the girls all about these perverted stuffs and made them to become licentious lesbian bitches. Mai, Koito and Kurumi had gone down to the dark path of lesbianism and taught being lesbian sex maniacs were the right things and never knew having sex at their ages was wrong.

 **Part 2**

~Current Time~

"My dear girls…have a hot lesbian sex right in front of me….turn me on…make me horny…show me your hot show!" The Witch stuck out her index finger out and putted it on her lip. She was viewing Mai, Koito and Kurumi as her daughters because she raised them along with her mom…."Yuri is Love. Yuri is Life."

The three girls were pretending to be good girls in front of everyone at school and outside of the school in the public. They were actually very dirty-minded horny lesbians and loved to be in the world of perversion. They were having sex with each other when there was no one was around to enjoy their carnal pleasures.

Everyone knew that regular humans and ability wielders had a limit of organsm and won't able to ejaculate that much when they had sex with their partners. If it was over limited, it might cause deaths without any notice. The Witch was upset with this and used her magic on the three girls, so they had no limit of cumming and able to cum for no eternity. It was a success.

~ **Sex Scene 1** ~

Koito putted a hand on Mai's chin and another on her back which was somewhere nearly around her shoulder blade. She looked at her with a perverted look and smiled gently. Mai was blushing as she saw the red-haired girl was looking at her like that. She was holding Koito's shoulders. Koito leaned in and kissed Mai on the lip. She entered her tongue inside her mouth and her tongue was investigating every corner of her mouth.

Mai's heart was racing fast as she felt a hot flesh of pink meat inside her mouth. Mai ran a hand to Koito's butt and went inside of her skirt. She used her other hand and putted it on the back of Koito's head to pull her closer. Koito's tongue went even deeper after that. Mai was moaning and her body was slowly getting hotter. It was a totally a turn on for her.

Soon, Koito and Mai departed their lips from each other. Mai quickly removed the headphone from Koito's neck and placed it on the ground. She attacked her on the neck by nipping on it and used her free hands to slowly unbutton Koito's uniform without looking. Koito's shirt was fully unbuttoned and her exposed breasts were fully revealed. She didn't wear a bra because maybe her strong lustful desires were causing her wanted to wear less clothing. Her breasts were bouncing and her face was looking upward on the ceiling on the changing room as she felt how badly the blonde-haired girl was sucking her beloved slender neck softly on the side.

Mai moved her head to the front of the red-haired cool beauty neck and gave a sharp sensuous lick. Koito removed her unbuttoned shirt and tossed it aside on the ground and was nearly around on the bench. She was topless and her bare breasts were touching Mai's breasts. She was irritated that Mai was fully clothed and was not able to touch her beautiful breasts because her clothes were in the way. She wanted to torn her uniform apart, so she could have a feast on her bared-chest.

Just then, Koito breathed a fire out of her mouth and a medium-size like flame was formed and levitating in the air like a ghost. The flame was produced a very hot heat from behind of Mai's back. Mai's shirt uniform was melting and melting in a very fast pace. Koito's flames won't able to hurt human, but could melt clothing.

Mai went topless in a blink of the eyes. Her uniform was fully gone..including her bra. She stopped licking Koito's neck and stared at her with icy face expression "Koito…how impatient of you, you don't want to wait for me to undress my uniform and use your power to melt my shirt."

"Heh, you think I will just only melt your shirt…" Koito laughed evilly.

"ER?."

The single-medium flame divided into five small-flames and moved to Mai's abdomen and pelvis to melt the rest of her clothing. Only her long stockings were remaining undamaged and used her water element power create a small amount of water to cancel out Koito's flames right away.

"Oh no, my flame attacks!" Koito's eyes went widen.

"You are such a bad girl, Koito! I'm going to give you a punishment." Mai pushed Koito onto the ground. Koito landed on the ground in supine position. Mai grabbed her skirt and tugged her skirt all the way to her feet. She threw it all the way to the bench where the Witch was. Mai noticed Koito did not have her underwear on…"Oh my dear Koito. You choose to not to wear your underwear, how naughty of you. You are so a pervert..going to school without it on."

"Yeah, so..what?"

"Heh…" Mai giggled as her eyes turned into hearted-eyes like a true pervert…and sat down on the ground quickly and placed her right foot on her vagina to give her a footjob. Her right foot was rubbing her clit.

"Oh…!" Koito just shrieked.

"Do you like it., my dear Koito?" Mai was using her foot to draw a U-shape around her labia majora…and perineal body.

"Kind of…!"

"Ara…Ara….!" Mai let out a hot breath and sweats were starting to run down on her face and body. She started to masturbate herself by rubbing her own vagina with a hand and fondled her own right breast with another at a very slow-pace…"Let's see if you see me doing this, you will get even more turn on for sure!"

"Oh…my! So…hot! I feel my body is boiling in heat….I'm GETTING aroused!", Koito could not avert her widen eyes from the wonderful scene what she just saw.

"I'm going to make you scream for sure…let's me hear your moans!" Mai putted her left foot on Koito's chin and brought it up to her mouth… "Free to take off one of my stockings with your mouth."

"Mai…" Koito grabbed Mai's left ankle and licked her foot quickly which was covered by her stocking and soon the stocking came off in a zip which revealed the bared leg and foot of blonde-haired beauty.

The red-haired beauty was happy to eat up her foot and taste her leg; she could not hold back her strong lust. She gave some hot kisses on her left foot impatiently. Erotic kissing sounds were being heard. Koito let out some hot breath, stuck out her tongue with half-eyes closed and a hot red blush spread across on her face like a horny slutty girl. Her hearting was pounding so fast. She ran her tongue of the arch of the foot of the hot blond-haired babe; who was right in front of her. Her hot tongue was investigating every part of her left foot…her heel..the ball of the foot., toe-nails and the instep at a slow-pace . She formed a U-shape with her tongue and tasted every small gap that was between her toes. After she was done with that, she putted the whole foot inside her mouth like sucking up a man's penis. She moved her head forward and backward. Mai's foot was covered by Koito's saliva.

"You are getting so wet..Koito.." Mai still using her right stocking foot to play with Koito's vagina by stomping at it in a violently act several times.

SPLASH!

Koito's pussy juices came out and covered Mai's whole right stocking foot. Mai stuck out an index finger and pointed at her right leg to her partner to know what she wanted "Koito, my right stocking got coated by your hot gooey juice..want to take it off?", she tapped her chin lightly as she leered at the short and red-haired beauty.

"Yes!" Koito took Mai's left foot out of her mouth like a deprived dog and drooled. Koito took off the other stocking of Mai, snatched it and used it as a face towel to wipe her face with it which made the hot gooey juices appeared on her own face.

"Koito, I'm going to clean up the juices off your face!" Mai was no longer having her stockings on, she was now fully naked…every bare skin of her body was exposed. The fully naked Mai was so beautiful. Koito was aroused. Mai leaned closer to Koito's face and cleaned up the juices off Koito's face with her talented tongue. She swallowed the small amount of her juices down to her hot throat.

Mai was done with her work and kneeled up. Her spread-opened hands were on the ground to help maintain her own balancing. Koito grabbed her own breasts, brought them close to Mai's vulva and used them to give her a tit-fuck on her non-pubic hair vagina.

Mai tensed and moaned softly. She loved the feeling of her Koito's breasts rubbing against her sensitive pussy. Her swollen and harden nipples were amazing. Mai hummed and then rocked her vagina as a signal to Koto to let her know what she wanted her to do next. Koito inserted a finger into Mai's anus…thrusting them in and out gently and slowly before shifting to hardly and at a face-pace. The suddenly change of speed was driving Mai intense. Koito wanted to hear more of Mai's high cries and plunged her tongue inside her opening to explore her hot inner cave of meat. Her tongue went wild and wild like a letch.

Mai beamed and squeaked as she enjoyed the pleasure that her sweet Koito was giving her. Koito added another finger into her cavern. Mai's sweating were increasing…the sweat were running down and rolled on her heated and sexually excited body. Her hunger and thirst for lesbian sex were increasing by ten folds.

~ **Sex scene 2** ~

"This is so freaking hot as hell…" the perverted horny Witch was masturbating herself as she gloated at the erotic Sapphic show with her legs spread open. She was naked and only kept her Witch Hat on. The bench was saturated by her juice. A large pool of her nectars was dripping from bench to the ground. She had cummed a lot. The naked Kurumi was right below the bench where the Witch was sitting on and she was on all fours. She lowered her upper body even more down to mop up her Witch Onee-sama's fluids with eyes-closed.

Kurumi lay onto the ground in a prone position to rub her teen body on a small puddle of Witch's liquid. She was trying to bath herself using the hot juices of Witch's fresh nectars. In this way, she could smell her aroma. The Witch grinned lewdly and putted her left bare foot onto Kurumi's right buttock to give her a massage before inserted a big toe of hers into her anus. This made Kurumi was very pleased by the pleasure that the Witch was giving her. The Witch's ongoing ejaculation was keeping on gushing out without stopping. She had an unlimited of cumming. Kurumi's whole body was poured over by the Witch's vaginal fluids and her hair got soaked.

The Witch departed her big toe from Teen Kurumi's anus. Kurumi lifted her head upward in an anterior position and saw the Witch; who just got off the bench and stood above her in a posterior position. The Witch's vagina was hovering on the light-purple haired girl's face. The Witch was rubbing her own clit to release more fluids..she squirted and squirted. Kurumi still kept her mouth open so she could drink up the hot liquids. More and more juices kept coming out.

"Our Witch-Onee-sama's juices were so freaking fantastic!"

"This Sapphic show between Koito and Mai is so spectacular! They are extremely good at love making", the evil horny Witch was watching on lesbian scene between Mai and Koito. The two lusty girls were sitting on the ground

Koito was doing something new to Mai. Mai's legs were spread open and stretched out into the air like a V-Shape. She yelped and panted as she felt the lactation of Koito. The heat was running through her body. She goggled at Koito who was in prone position and used her right nipple to touching her vaginal entrance. Koito was producing her breasts' milk inside her genitalia and her right breast was drawing on her clitoris.. Mai loved the pleasure of hot milk and felt it was like a man's semen. She curled her toes and the lower her legs down. Her hands were groping onto Koito's bare buttocks and squeezed them as hard as she could manage. She was way too sweaty and her blonde-haired girl was so wet.

The Witch gave the girls the power of an unlimited of sweat producing from their sweat glands and stamina …it was so unexpected. Using magic to doing something that far, she was truly a hardcore mindless licentious lesbian monster. How much lesbian sex does she want to watch in order to satisfy her lusty desires and grow bored of it? There's no one know about it. They will say it is **IMPOSSIBLE** to satisfy this lesbian sex maniac. She must have the same mental illness just like her mother.

The Witch and Kurumi both laid down on the floor. The lesbian witch phantom did a face-sitting on Kurumi's face, rubbing her pussy on Kurumi's mouth and rocking her hip forward and backward. Kurumi was stimulating the Witch's anus by using her tongue to brush it softly.

"Koito…bang Mai as hard as you can", the Witch was self-fingering herself as she ogled at Koito; who was lapping up Mai's fluids that were mixed with her breasts' milk. Koito did not swallow all of them and carried some of them into her mouth. She moved her head upward to Mai's navel and spitted the milk out onto her navel. She was using the milk as a body-washing cream to rub on her body. Mia felt like someone putted body cream to wash her body.

Koito soon scrubbed off the breasts' milk off the sweaty Mai's navel with her tongue. She sat back up and her pussy pressed right into hers. She was grinding her pussy against Mai's.

"AAAHHHHHH. Koito's pussy feels so good…. Koito, please go much rougher on me…make me scream in the top of my lungs."

"As you wish….I will make you scream as loud as that I can." Koito complied Mai's wish. Koito's pussy thrusting pace went from gentle to violent. Her acceleration was too much for our Mai.

Mai wrapped her legs around Koito's waist. Her drooling was coming out from her mouth like a hungry starving predator. She snatched a hand of Koito and putted it into her salivated mouth to eat it out alive. Koito's hand was twitching inside her mouth and got sucking hardly. Mai was a pretty bad girl..using her hand to held back her scream, so she won't able to scream. Koito needed to give her a penalty. Mai must be punished.

Koito used a free hand of hers to spank Mia's right buttock. She **SPANKED** AND **SPANKED** her butt four times, so Mai will let go of her….however, it had no effect on her. .. "Ara…ara….I see..you lascivious bitch! You still won't let go of my hand out of your salivated mouth and proceeding on eating it…HUH. If you won't…I will stop grinding my pussy with yours!"

When Mai heard what her punisher Koito just said…she immediately pulled Koito's hand out her salivated mouth with puppy-eyes. This was not what she desired and there was no way she wanted her to stop giving her lascivious pleasures. Koito's clit felt so GOD DAMN GOOD. She wanted MORE AND MORE.

Koito and Mai were proceeding scissoring their pussies against each other. After ten seconds had passed, they commenced to fingering each other with their right hands. The Witch jolted her hip up….the show was getting it even more delicious. Kurumi's small breasts were pressing and rubbing the back of the Witch. Not only that, her hands were playing with her breasts and using her thumbs and index fingers to tweak her nipples.

Koito and Mai were cumming too much. The floor was sodden by their pussies' juices and became multiple water reflections. The two girls' reflections were seen in the puddles of their juices. Their buttocks were rubbing against the slippery and gooey wet floor and running one of their hands through the puddle of their ejaculations to carry a small amount of liquid in their palms from the floor to their mouths to drink them up.

"Yummy…our female ejaculations taste so sweet and scrumptious.", the libidinous Mai exclaimed in a happy lecherous tone.

"Yes…..I agreed with you." Koito nodded and glanced at the Witch Phantom who was watching their sexy show with her jaw dropped open…."Our Onee-sama is very excited with our performance and cannot stop her own juices from gushing out of her lewd cavern! Her letch has increase a lot", she demurely held a hand in front of her mouth and giggled in a very girlish and gentle tone. It was rarely to see Koito talking very feminine.

"Witch Onee-sama…." Mai called out to her as she pulled Koito into the valley of her big chest. "Do you want us to fuck you or you want to fuck the hell out of us? Which ones will you choose?".. as her hot red blush spread over her petite face.

"I would say I will go with both!" the Witch pressed a fingertip on her chin and crawled a few meters forward toward Mai and Koito. Kurumi was staring at her Witch Onee-sama's lovely flawless, slender and curvy naked body.

The Witch gave Mai and Koito with a raunchy expression "Please, call me **Mom** instead of Witch Onee-sama. I raised you girls with good care along with my mom. Also, I want to call you girls my **daughters.** "

"Oh..sure..we will grant your wish…Onee-sama…sorry…I mean Mom." Mai replied as she complied her dearly mother's wish.

"Mom, let us fuck you….showered your whole delicious body with our saliva." Koito exclaimed as she let out a hot breath as her butt was on the floor as her right leg was kneeling up and her left leg was on the ground which was bending backward. Mai was in **W-sitting position** where her butt was on the floor with both of her legs bent backward as she beckoned her mom over.

The Witch was clapped her groping hands together and brought them close to her right cheek as licked her in lust in joy since she could feast her two beloved daughters' bodies. Her body was hungry for an action. Mai and Koito called her mom were making her arousing.

 **Part 3**

~ **Sex scene 3** ~

The Sapphic show now became a threesome show. Kurumi was in the background.

"Mom, do a " **Folded Position** "…you know it is a position where your upper legs are bent as far back as possible like you look like you get folded in half.", Mai took off the Witch's hat; who was now her mom and pinned her down on the ground. The Witch's legs were retracted towards her own chest as she bent her upper legs as far as she could.

"Like this?", the Witch was puzzled as she asked.

"YES! You looked so sexy in this pose…Mom", Koito was on all fours on the right side of her mom ( **the Witch** ) and gave her a quick kiss before making an eye contact with hers and gave her the same treatment on her forehead.

"This is such a wonderful sight. We will make you our bitch…muahh…heh!" Mai twitched her eyebrows as she gave her a " **Leg grab"** where her hands grabbing onto the Witch's ankles. The Witch ended up legging up. The way seeing the Witch thrust both of her legs upward in the air. Mai plunged out her tongue and licking one of her mom's bare feet. She opened her mouth as a strand of saliva was seen before her sucking up her big toe.

Koito had her lower legs kneeling up and placed her soles onto her guardian's pretty cheek. She snatched her mom's hand and made her stuck out her index and middle fingers. She was bringing them into her wet cavern. She made her hand going forward and backward inside her groin as she holding her wrist so tightly. She wanted her fingering her so badly.

The Witch's left hand was on her head and was in her hair. The lower part of her left arm was bent as she receiving the lovely pleasures from her daughters. Koito pressed her pussy on the top of The Witch's head, brushing her head up and down…"Mom, how do you feel when your hair getting brushed by my hot pussy?"

"It is sort of nice. You girls come up with so many interesting way of having sex."

"Of course, you are our beloved mother! We want you grow more interesting in them." Mai's hands ran up from the Witch's ankles to her legs and pulled her legs forward so her feet touched her bare breasts.

The Witch's feet were on Mai's breasts and used her toes to draw circles in her areoles. Mai's body came closer and sat on top of her mom's vulva to trib her vagina with hers. The Witch screamed and burst into tears of joy. Mai wanted her guardian to scream much louder. So, she decided to thrust her groin even harder and much faster. The Witch felt so blissful and the volume of her scream was increasing.

SPLASH! SPLASH!

Koito's juices ended up splattering over her mother's face two times at once as she looked down at her with a sour expression. "Aaaww, I'm a bad girl. I had cummed without your permission."

"NO, you are not..Koito..my dear daughter. Being naughty and bad is a good thing." , the Witch gazed up at Koito and her hand was on her chin to comfort her.

"Oh, thanks for comforting me." Koito averted her eyes from the horny Witch and then extended a hand toward Mai. "It is time for another new tactic!"

"Yes!" Mai nodded her head lightly as she agreed what Koito was saying.

Koito helped the Witch sat up before she and Mai pressed their breasts against the Witch from both sides. They both sat on one of her legs, Mai was on the right and Koito was on the left. Their wet groins were mopping on her thighs and breasts were sweeping up and down on her armpits. The Witch wrapped her arms around two daughters' chests and her hands were groping on their breasts.

Mai and Koito were devouring their mom's ears. They munched and munched. Their tongues were cleaning up her earlobes as some erotic sloshing noises were heard. They both ran their tongues to her cheeks, under of the eyes and the nose. Soon, their flesh meats plunged inside of her mouth to exchange saliva with her. The Witch was being double-tonguing,..she was having two hot babes' tongues wrestling with hers were fantastic.

"Aaaah..ahhh…ahh."..the Witch's blood pressure was rising and the heat was running through her body more than before.

Just then the Witch felt something just thrust inside her groin and her anus. Mai's left hand was on her crotch, her palm was touching her vulva and her two fingers were inside. On the other hand, Koito's left hand was fisting inside her anus.

Mai and Koito were departeing their tongues from their mom and exchanging kiss with each other before assaulting back at the parent. The Witch's slender neck was being bitted or nipped. She ran her hands on her daughters' shoulder blades. Koito was sucking her right nipple like a baby…or a spoiled child. She wanted her mom's milk to go down her thirsty throat. Mai was fondling her right breast gently and pinching her nipples with her fingers.

Kurumi was in a fetal position; her spine was curved, her head bowed forward and her arms and legs were toward in the chest. Her shiny ass skin was covered in sweat and she was masturbating herself and let out a hot breath. She could not avert her eyes off this ongoing spectacular sex which was showing how badly the Witch got relished by Mai and Koito.

Mai and Koito made their mom to do a fetal position. The Witch was trying to cover her crotch area, but Koito stopped her…she wanted her shaved pussy to be seen. Mai was sitting on her mother's crotch backward and her anus was mopping up her wet vulva. Koito was munching up her curvy shiny skin butt and her hands were grasping her butt cheeks, so she could not struggle. The Witch was trembling and her voice got a bit rugged…"Oh my….my lovely daughters; Mai and Koito."

"I can't take this ANTMORE! I can't endure this….Witch Onee-sama…sorry..I meant MOM"…the sixteen years old Kurumi could no longer hold back her lust. She kneeled up quickly and clenched her bare hands into fists…"I want to join in….."

Kurumi launched herself at the threesome Sapphic scene with an intense perverted face.

~ **Sex scene 4** ~

"I can't believe, I being banged by three beauties, this is a paradise! I having a harem." The Witch was on her knees and the three girls were standing up. She needed to be responsible for making Kurumi being so wet and horny by performing cunnilingus on her as her hands were fingering other two girls' pussies.

"Good girl, mom! Cleaning my dirty cunt like that, you pussy eater", Kurumi was patting and rubbing her mom's head.

Mai and Koito were wearing cat ears headbands and tails. This was doubling their cuteness. They placed a foot on their mom's butt-cheeks and stomping them.. "Mom…don't take too longer eating Kurumi out…our pussies want your mouth so badly!", they moved much closer to the Witch!

"Fine!", the Witch switching from Kurumi to Mai and tasted her. Then ten seconds had passed and switched it to Koito. Need to perform cunnilingus on three girls was a lot of works. The three girls were squirting their juicy cunts on their mom. It was super sexy and this was what the Witch was yearning for. She was being their pussy-eaters.

"Mom, I'm going to untie your head", Kurumi took of the hair ribbon off the Witch. The Witch's rounded ponytail hair went down. She was much prettier with her hair down. This made her much younger. Her youngness had made the girls' letches increased by fifteen folds.

"Mom..seeing you having your hair down is making us feel so arousing." Koito licked her lip in lust and gave her the eyes of a yandere girl.

"Meow! I like you even more with your hair down!" Mai did a cat paw with her right hand as she winked her right eye and a heart shape came out of it… "Heh..heh!"

"Mom, get on all fours!" Kurumi exclaimed.

The Witch did what her three daughters told her to do. Mai sat down and spread her legs wide open and grasped her mom's head to shove it into her cunt. Koito and Kurumi were both having a great feast on her ass.

"Yes! Yes!" Mai was so god damn happy as her mom was thrilling her with great pleasure as she felt her tongue hit the G-spot of hers.

"Mai…do you like when your mom's tongue is inside of that wet groin of yours?" the Witch asked.

"Yes, mom.. I freaking love it. Don't stop…I want more and more of your passions! Make me your bitch.", Mai's big breasts were bouncing and jiggling around as so much drools were coming down her mouth so intensely.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Mai just cummed and her breasts milk spurted out of her nipples right onto the Witch's body. She leaned her head down and ran a tongue on the back of her mom's bare back to mop up the breasts' milk.

The Witch was using the backward bent legs of hers to penetrating her feet into the two ass eaters; who were Koito and Kurumi and sitting behind her on their knees and munching her beautiful butt out. Her feet were gone inside into their vaginal entrances and hitting right into their G-spots.

"Mom's whole foot is inside of us. Her footing technique is brilliant!" Kurumi was panting heavily.

"Yes, our Mom is such a beast, but who care about it. We can't live without lesbian sexes. Her toes…I loved how her toes were scratching up my inner walls. " Koito added.

"Mom, your breast milk are leaking out of your harden nipples", Mai's half lewd eyes were making an eye contact with her mom right away who just opened her eyes.

"I know!" the Witch plunged out her tongue from Mai's wet clit…and brought her hardens nipples toward her "Drink up my breast milk."

SUCK! SUCK!

"Your milk taste so go!" Mai was sucking a nipple of the Witch. The milk was going down from her throat to her gullet. The nymphomania-cal bitch could not be satisfied by few drinks of her milk. She needed more and more. Even her mouth was overflowed by her milk; she must still drink them up. She was slurping her alive.

"OH! OH! YES! You are making your mom feels so good!", the Witch lifted her head a little upward and fondled one of own breast roughly.

Koito and Kurumi had escaped from the Witch's foot technique. They both leaned their upper body onto the ground and used their breasts to massage her feet.

Mai's mouth was overflowed by the Witch's breast milk and she still slurping her pink bud. The liquids of milk were running down her nude body.

 **Part 4**

BAM!

A door of the locker got knocked down. A girl just came out of the locker which had enough room to fit a person inside. "AH! Mai Onees-sama, Koito and Kurumi!" the girl just squealed. The Witch and the girls looked up to see who it was. There was a girl with long black haired look with blue-eyes staring at them. She was Reina Izumi.

"Reina Izumi!" Mai stopped fucking the Witch; who was her new mom and looked at Reina right away.

"Reina!" Koito's eyes went widen.

"Reina, how long had you been hide inside that locker?" Kurumi asked.

"Before you fours had sex with each other! I was watching the sex scenes the whole time. I accidentally got locked inside the locker because I was too hungry. I have stored a lot of snacks in there secretly this morning without letting anyone know about it and remembered I'm out of snack because I ate them all at lunch time." Reina's hands were shaking her trembling clenched fists… "Are you girls out of your mind? Letting a "Perverted Hypersexual Lesbian Witch Phantom" control you like that?"

"Er, so what? Mom loves it a lot!" Mai replied as she gave Witch a sensuous lick on the neck. The liquids of breast milk were all over on her sweaty body.

"STOP IT! It's DISGUSTING!" Reina was horrified at what she just saw what Mai did to the Witch…"You called this " **Beast"** your mom. The sex scenes have gone a bit too far. So, I decided to step in and stop you, girls."

"Er..it is disgusting…IT'S NOT! It was WONDERFUL and HOT!" Koito shook her head and then her eyes went dazzling after that.

"Heh! You will learn to love lesbian sexes and soon realize how awesome they are!" Kurumi stated.

"I'M NOT A LESBIAN!" Reina was snapped with a wavy mouth.

"Then we will make you become a nymphomania-cal lesbian!" the Witch.

~ **Sex scene 5** ~

Just then two fire-chains appeared out of nowhere and Reina's wrists and ankles got cuffed by them. Reina lost her balance and fell onto the ground which was sodden with pussies' juices. Koito sat on top of her and used the pussies' juices that were on the ground and splashed them over her body. Reina's clothes were covered by the perverted gooey lesbians' fluids. Mai and Kurumi crawled over to Reina and kneeled besides her from both sides. Kurumi was on the right and Mai was on the left.

Koito, Mai and Kurumi assaulted Reina's clothes by gnawing at them and ripped them into many pieces. Reina's clothes got ripped off by these hungry predators. Her bra and underwear were destroyed. Koito melt her stockings with her flames. Reina was fully nude.

"Oh, Reina! You have a nice body and your small breasts are cute.", the Witch was right behind Reina and her pussy was hovering on top of her petite face.

"Reina,….I'm going to taste you." Mai began to suck Reina's nipple and slurp it.

SLURP! SLURP!

Koito was sitting beside of Reina on the right side and giving Reina an insertion in her mouth by using her two fingers. "Feel the taste of our delicious nectars."

"MMMHH" Reina could not believe this.

Kurumi sat on top of Reina's right breast and rubbing her wet pussy on her pink bud. The Witch made some perverted giggling sound as she saw what situation that Reina was in. She kneeled down and made she her own cunt did not touch Reina's lip. Her pussy was hovering at least ten meters away from Reina's petite face. She was rubbing her own pussy to release out her fluids. Her juices were coming down from her cunt and going right into Reina's opened mouth.

"Hhhmpph.." Reina could not say anything since she her mouth was stuck by Koito's whole hand. The combination of Koito's fingering in her mouth and the Witch's juices went inside her cavernous mouth. The Witch's juices hit her soft palette, hard palette and uvula of her mouth. They were going through her thirsty throat to her gullet.

Mai was still devouring Reina's left breast and soon Reina's milk ended up spurting out and splattered onto Mai's face and into Kurumi's groin. Kurumi touched her cunt and exclaimed "Reina's milk went into me."

"All right, girls. Stop what you are doing now!" The Witch commanded as she quickly stood up.

"YES, MOM!" Koito, Mai and Kurumi got up immediately.

The Witch used her magic wand to create an object and made a bathtub appeared. She was pointing at the bathtub "Throw Reina inside the bathtub!"

Mai, Koito and Kurumi picked Reina up from the surfeited ground of pussies' juices and threw her inside the bathtub. The Witch ambled to the bathtub and self-fondling her own two breasts "Girls…shot your breast milk inside the tub with Reina in it. Let's bath her with our lactations!"

Mai got inside the bathtub and kissed Reina vigorously and lewdly. She was on top of the black-haired beauty and her cunt was scissoring against hers. She was also letting her honey like substance to go inside Reina's womb. The Witch, Koito and Kurumi's lactations commence to come out of the hard swollen nipples into the tub. Koito and Kurumi were tonguing each other, so they won't be bored to them even they watched the two tribbers; who were making out with each other in the tub.

Mai turned Reina face down by flipping her in a blink of the eyes. Her ongoing lactations were increasing more and more. Reina's back was covered by her milks. The tub began to fill up by the unceasing lascivious lesbians' milk.

Reina got fucked by Mai for an hour and the fire chains on her wrists and ankles were removed. The bath was full with the breasts' milk of these Sapphic girls. Reina's mind got blanked and her purity was rapidly deceasing. Her mind was becoming impure and her dirty thoughts were increasing…."Lesbian sex is sure so addicting.", she let out an excited hot breath. She was gulped down the surfeited of breast milk inside the tub…."The Breast milk is super delicious. I have a big appetite…and being bathed by lewd milk is so GOD DAMN FREAKING AWESOME!"

"Oh, you have a big appetite..huh?", the Witch narrowed her eyebrows as a standard milk glasses appeared in a hand of her. She putted her empty glasses in tub to fill it up, so she could some drink of the fresh breasts' milks that were produced by girls. Mai was caressing Reina. Her hair and Reina's got so wet after they got soaked by the girls' gooey milks so badly.

Reina loved the aroma and the smell of the milks. Mai's body got so much hotter as she covered by the lewd white liquids. Mai was swallowed the liquid of the milks in her mouth and carried some of them to spit them into Reina's dry mouth. Reina spitted them back into Mai's mouth. Mai immediately assaulted Reina's lip to feed her the milk that she had not swallowed inside her mouth yet before wrestling her tongue with hers. Reina lifted her both legs out of the tub and her soles were coated by the milk. The liquids between the gaps of her toes looked like they got foamed. It felt like her feet were covered by a male's sperm. Koito and Kurumi snatched her bared feet and swilled them with their salivated mouths and tongues. They felt her feet tasted thousand more delicious as they were mixed with milk flavors.

Reina screamed so blissful that she felt like she was going to a heaven. This was a paradise for her. If she had sex with girls every day, she won't be starved to death because she could eat or drink the beautiful girls' milks or pussies' juices as much as she wanted.

The Witch drank the milk that was in her glasses like a drunken woman and refilled the drink with her cup again. This time, she poured them over her own body. Then her glasses became a water bucket to fill it with the lewd white liquids of the girls. A gallon of breasts' milk was wonderful; the Witch could not keep her eyes off it. Her eyes went starry…"Heh..heh! A collection of girls' breasts milk. How yummy. "

Reina's speeches were getting dirtier and dirtier. Koito used her breasts to play with Reina's ankles and sweat ran down from her forehead to her cheeks. She inquired with a horny tone "Reina….how do you feel to be a lesbian?"

"It is so WONDERFUL….I love being a lesbian.", Reina ended up being addicted to lesbian sex.

"Good girl, Reina." Kurumi ran a finger and touched the ball of her foot in the middle by poking at it delicately.

Mai, Koito and Kurumi took a huge intake breath. Reina and Mai got out of the tub. Reina laid on the gooey floor of lesbian's vaginal fluids. She spread her arms toward the three girls to welcome them and then beckoned them to assault with their hungry mouths. Her heart was palpitating and the huge rush of excitement was shooting through her body.

The Witch looked away from her bucket of milk and twisted her upper body in order to ogle at the preceded scene. She was wondering "Oh my, I wonder how badly that Reina wants the girls to devour her? Reina is too excited for it."..she stood up quickly immediately, putted her hands on her waist and laughed evilly "HAHAHAHHA, Reina finally became a dirty minded lesbian."

 **The end**


End file.
